


Snow

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and lots of snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Bast for betaing. This is just the first of several snippets

"You bastard!" Blair gritted between his teeth. 

Desperately he tried to shake the larger man off. Jim held him down with full force, pressing his elbow into Blair's stomach. The younger man was squirming desperately under the heavy weight of his attacker. 

"Get off of ME!" 

"Forget it. You are going to pay!" Jim growled. 

Finally Jim had managed to get a hold of Blair's pants. Blair was pounding his fists into his back with no effect. Jim grabbed the front of the jeans and lifted it up to shove his fist inside. 

"NO!" Blair screamed. 

Jim snickered when he let the snowball glide over Blair's cock. He released his friend, who jumped up wailing. Frantically, Blair tried to get his pants down, a difficult task with all the layers of clothes. Jim rolled on his side in the snow watching the show. Blair had shoved down his jeans and long cotton under pants. He was bending over to find all pieces of snow. Nice ass cheeks peeked from under the shirttails. Amused, Jim watched as Blair's hairy butt became red from the cold and had goose bumps all over. Blair looked over his shoulder. 

"What are you staring at? Never seen a butt in your life?" Blair snarled. 

"Not such cute one!" Jim smirked. 

Blair slid his pants up quickly and jumped on Jim. 

He sat down forcefully on Jim's stomach and Jim groaned. With both hands full of snow Blair rubbed Jim's face until it turned red. Jim laughed and was almost choking himself. 

"May I remind you, Chief, you were the one who began this! I mean if you wanted to make a pass at me, you should have just asked. Shoving snow into my sweater is kind of infantile." 

Blair bounced on Jim a bit. Then he leaned forward and kissed his friend. It felt strange. Their lips were cold and numb. 

"Peace, man? I'm cold!" Blair pouted. 

"I'll warm you up, baby!" 

Blair's anger was soothed at this sweet promise. He dragged Jim up, and clinging to each other, they walked back to the cabin through the foot high snow. It was darkening, everything was bathed into a soft, blue light. The snow was glittering and Blair was walking funny because of his wet, cold boxers. 

* * *


End file.
